User blog:Undead RVD/Final Echo Elite vs Savaged Locust
Final Echo Elite: The Confederate Space Soldiers that survived the hell hole that was Project Anarchy VS The Savage Locust: The blood thirsty Warriors that survived the flooding of the Hollows WHO IS DEADLIEST? Final Echo Elite These guys are not the run-of-the-muck soldiers. These are the Confederate Soldiers that actually survived their time on Stygia during Operation Anarchy. One notable soldier is Trishka Novak. While the operation was a failure, it was due to the hyper mutations, like the Burnouts and Man-Eaters, which no-one calculated. Despite all this, though, those who survived had killed many enemies and proved themselves to be very deadly. Weapons Final Echo Elite 2.png|Final Echo Elite Screamer.png|The Screamer Boneduster.png|The Boneduster Peacemaker_Carbine_(PMC).png|The PeaceMaker Carbine Flailgun.png|Flail Gun Final_Echo_Leash.jpg|The Energy Leash in Action Close Range: The Screamer *The Screamer is a powerful eight shot revolver. While slow in the firing front, it makes up in stopping power and accuracy. It is reloaded using a moon clip, reducing the reload speed by an eighth. The best part, however, is that it can also fire flares. These flares are powerful enough to send a target flying a few feet and will explode shortly after hitting. Mid Range: The Boneduster *The Bone Duster is a large four barrel shotgun. It is able to hold up to 4 shots and each shot fires 4 shells at once. It is powerful to take off the entire upper torso of an opponent. It's main flaws is it's short range and slow reload. If charged up, the charged round can completely vaporize any enemies close enough to get hit. Long Range: Peacemaker Carbine (PMC) *The Peacemaker Carbine is the Main weapon of the Confederacy. It has proven itself to be very tough, fast and reliable. The gun can hold up to 50 rounds in it and features a high-tech laser-HOLO sight to increase accuracy. The gun be be charged up to fire a big shot powerful enough to flash fry an enemy to the point that only their bones remain. Explosive: Flail Gun *The Flail Gun fires a bola-like projectiles that can ensnare an enemy and explode. The Flails can be time detonated or remote detonated. It is very fast and can attach to surfaces to form remote mines. Special: Energy-Leash and Gravity Boots *The Energy Leash allows a user to pull in an object or organism roughly around the same size as you. The leashed object will enter a "slow-mo" state when close to the leasher and give the leasher time to react. The Gravity Boots give the user an extra boost that allow them to kick an enemy farther than with normal feet. Those kicked will also enter a "slow-mo" state that will give the kicker a chance to react. The two are very effective and ammo-efficient as the user can leash or kick and enemy into a hazard, such as a wall of spikes, off a cliff or into an incinerator. They can also leash and kick dangers objects into enemies, such as explosive barrels or parasitic plants. The Leash also has a feature called a "Thumper", which can send enemies high into the air and trap them in a "slow-mo" state and allow the user to shoot their enemies. Savage Locust The Savage Locust are members of the Locust that survived the flooding of the Hollows. Separated from their Queen, the Locust grew to become feral and tribal like. Despite this, though, they still have a deep hatred for humanity and are still a threat to humanity. They took control of the Deadlands and attacked Delta Squad. They may not have the resources of their Hallows but they will use anything to kill Savage_Drone.png|Savage Drone Boltok.png|Boltok Pistol Sawed-Off Shotgun.png|Sawed-Off Shotgun Retro_Lancer.png|Retro Lancer w/ Bayonet Bolo_Grenade.png|Bolo Grenade Ticker.png|Ticker Weapons Close Range: The Boltok Pistol *The Boltok Pistol is a powerful Six Shot revolver commonly used by the Locust. It is very accurate and powerful, which is equaled out by it's slow reload time (each bullet has to be put in) and rate of fire. Mid Range: Sawed-Off Shotgun *The Sawed-Off Shotgun is a powerful double barreled shotgun that fires two powerful shells powerful enough to obliterate a target. It's weaknesses, however, is it's miniscule range (point blank only) and that it has to be reloaded after each shot. Long Range: M1 Lancer Assault Rifle *The "Retro" Lancer is a deadly used by many the Savage Locust and Stranded human settlements. It carries 30 rounds and not very accurate. However, it is very powerful and can take out most enemies with a few rounds. It features a deadly bayonet that can be used to slash at enemies or impale them when charged at. Explosive: The Bola Grenade *The Bola Grenade is a powerful fragment grenade that, when thrown properly, can reach good distances in an arch direction and can wrap around an enemy. Special: Ticker *The Ticker is a small creature the Locust use as kamikaze troops. They will crawl up to an enemy and explode. Shooting them also makes them, so they must be kept at a distance to combat. Stats Final Echo Elite vs Savage Locust 94 Training 79 The Savage Locust, as their name says, are savages. They rely more on brute force, violence and killer instinct. On the other side, The Final Echo Elite are space soldiers trained to fight, kill and survive with style and efficiency. This gives Final Echo the win. 86 Strength and Endurance 98 Final Echo Elite are tough individuals and have taken hard hits from time to time but the Locust are naturally stronger and tougher than humans. Add in the fact that the Savage Locust rely on brute strength more than their more "civilized" brothers and they win this hands down. 95 Tactics 93 While the Locust's common tactic of sending in troops to over power their enemies is somewhat effective, this won't work as this will be a 6 on 6 match up. However, their use of Ambush is very good in a tactical sense. Final Echo Elite uses small squad tactics as they will fight off hordes of enemies with only a few men. They take the edge because their squad tactics are much like that of Delta Squad who did beat the Savage Locust 97 Teamwork 95 Both warriors have good teamwork. The Savage Locust rely on each other to take down enemies while Final Echo rely on teamwork to slay waves of enemies. Final Echo take it do to their superior training and tactics will give them better teamwork. 99 Creativity 96 Creativity is why the Final Echo Elite survived. Final Echo has to use the environment not only as protection but as a weapon. They will commonly use giant fans, spiky walls and other hazards to kill enemies. The Savage Locust are also very creative. They will use anything they have to make weapons and protection, from old metal to make a fort or use Retro Lancers to make turrets. However, the Savage Locust need time to make such things while Final Echo's creativity is near instantaneous. 85 Ruthlessness/Killer Instinct 100 Final Echo had to be ruthless to survive on Stygia, but it doesn't match up to the blood lust that the Savage Locust have. They will kill ANYTHING that is not one of them. And they will likely enjoy it. The Rules Who: The Warriors This battle will be a 6 on 6 match up. *Final Echo Elite will have 1 leader, 2 flair-gunners, 2 shot-gunners and a bomber *The Savage Locust will have 3 Savage Drones and 3 Savage Grenadiers What: the Weapons Final Echo *The Leader will have a PMC, a Leash w/ Thumper, Gravity Boots and a Screamer revolver *The Flair-Gunner will each have a PMC, a Leash, Gravity Boots and a Screamer Revolver *The Shot-Gunners will each have a PMC, a Leash, Gravity Boots and a Boneduster *The Bomber will have a PMC, a Leash, Gravity Boots and a Flail Gun with 8 flails *All their weapons will have around 6 charge shots Savage Locust *The Savage Drones will each have each a Retro Lancer, a Boltok revolver and 2 Bola Grenades *The Savage Grenadiers will have each a Sawed-Off Shotgun, a Boltok revolver and 2 Bola Grenades *They will also have 2 Tickers at hand Where: the Location The area of the battle will be a combination of the Deadlands and Stygia. Their will be plenty of hazards and underground areas How: the Rules All the members of one side must die for the other team to win Why: the Reason The Savage Locust hate humans. Final Echo Elite are humans. Simple. Voting Comment Poll System: *The Votes must have plenty of clear evidence and must make sense. *Votes that has little evidence are half *Votes with no evidence don't count The Battle TBW Next Battle Next Battle Ghost Rider vs Judge Death Free French Forces vs Norwegian Resistance Forces Category:Blog posts